This invention relates to electric power systems, and more particularly to electric power systems which utilize the surplus capacity of vehicle electrical systems to provide charging for a high capacity storage battery.
Conventionally, automobile and the like vehicles involve an electrical system utilizing an automotive battery (typically 12 volts but sometimes having other capacities) and an alternator. The battery is utilized to energize the starter, as well as to drive automotive accessories when the engine is inoperative. The engine, in operation, drives an alternator which provides electrical power not only to fire the engine and operate the automotive electrical system, but also to provide charge for the automotive battery. During a substantial amount of operational time, however, the automotive battery is fully charged, and the alternator possesses unused reserved capacity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which successfully utilizes presently unused reserve capacity in automotive electrical systems, and more particularly to do so by providing apparatus, carried by the vehicle, which consumes such reserve and stores it for subsequent useage by utilization devices remote from the vehicle.